


乖

by SherrX



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrX/pseuds/SherrX
Summary: 激情创作轻喷文笔渣
Relationships: Woohui
Kudos: 2





	乖

全圆佑牵着文俊辉的手出了8bar。电梯里，两人默然不语，突然的抬头和相视一笑注定了这一夜的不平淡。

B1到了。文俊辉和全圆佑还是无言语交流。各自坐进车，同时的关门声，打破了这番寂静。文俊辉拉出安全带，扣上，抬头，对上了全圆佑的眼睛，火光带闪电。他们接吻了。

是文俊辉主动的，他按下安全带的搭扣凑上前去，吻上那双属于自己但又陌生的薄唇，久违的熟悉感刺激了两人的荷尔蒙。文俊辉的舌头撬开了全圆佑的贝齿与他的纠缠在一起，交换着口中的津液，全圆佑尝到了文俊辉嘴中刺鼻的酒精味，眉头一皱。车内紧闭的空间充斥着啧啧声和换气时的喘气声，气温升高。文俊辉本来就因为酒精作用脸上染上一丝绯红，这下更是为此添上一笔重彩。文俊辉想起什么赶紧结束了这个吻，大大的猫眼里弥漫着一层薄薄的水雾，刚刚哭花的妆反而显得他更加楚楚可人（jww觉得）

“圆圆…我们先回家嘛～”

文俊辉粘粘糯糯地开口，手还在全圆佑的脖子上，反应过来及时收手。全圆佑被撩得莫名其妙，起了反应后还被莫名其妙地终止了接下来要做的事，要不是自家猫提出要先回家，他真保不定就在车里给他办了。全圆佑只好沙哑着开口

“好。回家。” 回家你就没了宝贝。

全圆佑一路飞飙，一语不发，他只想赶紧回家，胀着真的很难受。旁边的文俊辉感受到了车速之快，又想到自己准备的东西，他在为自己捏一把汗的同时，兴奋和激动正在撞击着他整个人。

很晚了所以一路畅通无阻，很快就到了家。全圆佑停车挂档解安全带拔钥匙开门一系列动作快到文俊辉都没反应过来，自己就已经被抱出车。全圆佑用膝盖把门顶上，锁好，直奔电梯。两个人又激吻起来，文俊辉被亲的身体发软，整个人又都挂在了全圆佑身上。全圆佑从口袋里掏出钥匙，胡乱地插了好几次才得以打开房门，文俊辉用脚带上门，整个人被抵在门上，他推了推全圆佑

“圆圆，我想洗个澡…”  
“不行，我不想忍了。”  
“今天出过汗了啦，身上黏糊糊的好难受…”  
“我不嫌弃，反正等会儿还得洗。”  
“哎呀不行！全圆佑！我就是要去洗澡！你！那边坐好！”

文俊辉说不了几句话就被全圆佑的嘴堵住，最后一次索性咬了一下全圆佑的舌头，佯装生气地推开他，全圆佑见状，没辙，只好乖乖去坐着，等会儿就全要回来。文俊辉进了房间，拿出了一包所谓他准备的东西，进了浴室。

全圆佑听着浴室里哗哗的水声，自己又开始浮想联翩，真的，太难受了，他坐立不安，又想进去直接推开门，浴室play似乎也不错，但他怕文俊辉会不开心，就只好在床上坐好等宝贝出来。

水声停了，全圆佑咽了咽口水，这是要好了吧？全圆佑就像是狩猎的野兽在等待浴室门的打开，可那扇门打开的时间要比自己想象中久多了。

浴室里，文俊辉擦干身子，从袋子里拿出了自己前两天刚买的qing*qu*nei*yi。他穿上那件黑色镂空蕾丝，腰部收紧的地方更能把文俊辉的细腰仔细勾勒出来，腰的两侧是黑色带子的相互交织，被文俊辉打了个蝴蝶结在末端，衣服下摆仅仅到大腿根，光滑雪白的大腿上没有一点装饰物，再穿上黑色丝绸的duan裤，屁股后面还有一个红色毛球，把翘臀很好地展现出来。文俊辉带上有铃铛的choker和猫咪头箍，活脱的一只野猫出现了。

文俊辉照了照镜子随即打开门，没想到全圆佑也正好握着门把手，两人又对视上了，可这一次要动真格了。

“妈的。”

全圆佑低声骂了一句，血脉喷张，眼前的景象谁他妈忍得住。文俊辉猜到了下一步全圆佑会做什么，他抢先一步把全圆佑推着坐上床边，自己跪在地上，解下全圆佑的一切束缚把他的xing器掏了出来。文俊辉当然知道全圆佑忍了很久了，前端微微有些米白色液体渗出，对着全圆佑笑了一下，便低头含住了那根粗长的茎状物。全圆佑看着自己的宝贝给的一波接着一波的惊喜，嘴角一勾，没事，反正明天哪都不去。

文俊辉心形的嘴巴含住全圆佑滚烫的xing器进出，模拟着xing爱，不过那家伙对他来说太大了，所以眼角又因为嘴里的不适泛起了氤氲，嘴角jing液和着口水顺着下巴经过脖子流进那件充满神秘又暴露了一切的黑色衣服里，他抬眼看着全圆佑，嘴巴却不停止，甚至用舌头挑过前端，还不怀好意地舔了舔铃口，吮吸起来。一只手扶住xing器，还有一只手去抚摸囊袋，全圆佑快要缴械了，他按着文俊辉的头让他加快速度为自己服务，文俊辉哪会这么迟钝，他早就感觉到全圆佑快了，更加卖力地吞吐着。全圆佑低吼一声，悉数交代在文俊辉嘴里，苦涩的味道突然填满了文俊辉的整个口腔，他把xing器拿出来，看着全圆佑咽下了大部分的jing液，还不忘舔下唇，起身凑上全圆佑的嘴，把剩下的给了全圆佑。

“圆圆你尝尝你自己哒～”

文俊辉眨巴着一双大眼睛，张着嘴脸红地喘着气看起来单纯可爱的样子，但这身装扮和言行举止都暴露了文俊辉的sao。全圆佑终于忍无可忍了，就算是she过一次还是照样ying着，他顺势将文俊辉推到在床上，紫色的床单和黑色的蕾丝相得益彰给全圆佑带来巨大的视觉冲击

“我还是觉得你的比较甜，宝宝。”

全圆佑又吻上了那张有些红肿的唇，手不安分地在文俊辉身上游荡，掐了一下文俊辉腰间的软肉，惹得文俊辉低吟一声，全圆佑的手更加大胆了，撩开衣服捏上胸前的两颗红樱，酥麻的触电感从脚趾头往头顶传达，唇缝间流出文俊辉碎片的娇chuan。全圆佑嫌衣服太麻烦了直接双手一撕，与之前温柔的圆总截然不同，咱也不知道是力气太大了还是衣服质量太差了，总之文俊辉的衣服开了，雪白的皮肤大面积地暴露在外，还有被全圆佑揉搓过已经挺立的小红樱，全圆佑低头含上一颗，用手揉捏另一颗，还有一只手隔着内裤摸上了文俊辉圆润挺翘的屁股还有上面的毛球。文俊辉整个人都软下来了，但是现在很爽就对了。

“圆…啊圆圆…衣服都…都被你撕坏了啦…”  
“再买。”

全圆佑脱下文俊辉的内裤，第一根修长的手指伸进神秘的甬道，那里早已湿润等待被开采了，但是文俊辉并没有准备好异物的进入于是叫出了声。

“没事哦宝宝，很快就好了再忍一忍”

全圆佑重新变回温柔圆总，开口哄着小猫说，帮他扩张不仅仅是因为怕他受伤，还是怕自己进去的时候会立马投降。第二根进入了，湿热的内壁夹着全圆佑的手指似乎是在讨要更多，全圆佑慢慢地开始抽动手指，文俊辉被磨的神志不清。

“圆圆快进来好不好…俊尼想要圆圆…”  
“会受伤的。”  
“不…不要嘛…赶紧进来啦…俊尼好难受…”

全圆佑抽出手指，一只手扶着自己的xing器另一只手握住文俊辉的腰，挺进了文俊辉的身体。好热，好紧，好舒服，这是全圆佑的感觉。文俊辉后悔应该不要这么快，那个东西真的好大，他觉得今天晚上可能要死在这儿了。全圆佑开始大力地抽插，文俊辉脖子上的铃铛随着律动也发出清脆的响声，还有囊袋拍打在肉体上的声音，然而这一切在全圆佑看来都没有文俊辉的shenyin声来的动听。

“俊尼什么时候准备的这些呀，我真的什么都不知道呢”  
“啊…啊啊你当然…不不知道了啊轻一点嘛…你多久没没…有跟我好好讲过话了…啊”  
“啊呀俊尼好委屈呀，那叫声老公，圆圆这就补偿你好不好”  
“老…老公～喵～”

文俊辉自带软糯的奶音，还夹杂几分哭腔说出这两个字，两只手不知道该放在哪儿，最终还是找到了全圆佑的手与他十指相扣，全圆佑听完这两个字心花怒放，全身上下的血液都聚集到了脑颅内，他加快身下的攻击，把文俊辉撞的找不着北，嘴里净是一些毫无意义的shenyin和老公还有圆圆，下面那张嘴倒是诚实的很一直讨好着全圆佑的粗大，两条修长的美腿缠在全圆佑的腰上，让全圆佑更好地贯穿。文俊辉秀气的xing器在两人腹部中间，早就已经向外吐出了jing液，淌在文俊辉的肚子上，全圆佑最后一个挺身，文俊辉的内壁一热，自己也she了，全圆佑低头舔过一点甜液递给了文俊辉。

“怎么样，俊尼的是不是甜的”  
“是比你的甜一点呀～”

文俊辉坐起身把全圆佑推到，自己慢慢坐上了仍然挺立的xing器，嘴里也发出音调越来越高的shenyin，文俊辉自觉地上下动着，手撑在全圆佑紧致的小腹上。

“圆圆…你…嗯一点都不好奇我碰到的那些追求者嘛……”  
“不仅好奇，我还介意。”  
“我…我每次都跟他们说…啊…啊我男朋友是个大帅哥…实力也很强…他超级爱我…嗯啊…他知道我的一切习惯…我喜欢什么他都会给我买…你们拿什么跟他比呢…”

全圆佑听着眼前的小野猫很骄傲地说出这些话，还不忘上下运动着，这一切在全圆佑眼里都太可爱了，可是文俊辉的速度太慢，自己也受不了这样的折磨，于是用力挺身，文俊辉趴在了全圆佑的胸前，全圆佑自下而上地快速进出文俊辉，文俊辉感觉要散架了，可是这带来的快感又让他仿佛漫游在云端，欲仙欲死的感觉现在算是体会到了。

全圆佑又一次完事儿了，文俊辉趴在他胸前眼泪汪汪地看着他，就像是在控告眼前人刚刚的罪行，他在等全圆佑开口

“宝宝，我是真的很爱你，我之前可能做的不够好，但我会用接下来的人生补偿，你也不能对我们之间的感情不信任知道嘛，文俊辉这辈子都只能是全圆佑的小猫，也只能是全圆佑最爱的人。”

文俊辉听完这番话即使再是普通不过的表白但他依然感动地哭的稀里哗啦，一个劲的点头，全圆佑笑着摸摸他头箍上的猫耳眼前一亮说

“我们再来几次吧！”

注定，今夜无眠。

tmi：第二天  
“全圆佑你他妈给老子死进来！”文俊辉扶着腰好不容易坐了起来。全圆佑系着围裙屁颠屁颠地端着早饭来到文俊辉面前，用星星眼对着他说：“老婆醒了呀，赶紧吃早饭啦！我自己做的！”  
“谁他妈是你老婆！还有，你做的能吃吗！”文俊辉皱着眉一脸嫌弃地说。“明明你昨天晚上叫我老公了…”全圆佑委屈个脸，“你到底想几天起不了床？”  
文俊辉服了这人变脸可以变的这么快吗？前一秒委委屈屈小奶狗后一秒就是斯文败类床上畜牲？  
文俊辉狠狠地瞪了一眼全圆佑：“给我拿杯水去！”  
全圆佑一句“好嘞”跑出了房间。  
之后猫猫夫妇的衣柜里多了各种各样的qing*qu*nei*yi还都是撕不坏的那种（嘘）


End file.
